


The Phoenix

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: A mysterious prisoner is shuffled about the halls of the Boiling Rock- and rumors abound. The only thing Katara is certain of, though, is that the lonely voice from the end of the row of Coolers belonged to no myth, ghost or legend: just a young man who had seen his share of pain in the world.Where would this stranger fit into her plans for escape? Or even more importantly, in their bid to stop the Fire Lord from razing the very ground they stood on?Aged up, all characters are 5 years older than they were at the last episode of ATLA. There are some serious canon divergence that will be revealed as the story progresses.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this? I start one story, then promptly create another. Someone take away my phone.

The rumors reached her ears about three days into her captivity at the Boiling Rock. 

There was a prisoner, a member of the royal family, they said, who was kept in the oversized Cooler. Rarely, he was brought out to an interrogation room, head covered, and after a time, returned the same way. While he had been there for many years, they claimed, he was still young, having been brought in as a young teen. 

Some claimed that he was Ozai's bastard son, hidden away as a contingency plan. Others claimed it was Ursa's. And, the most preposterous of them all, some claimed it was the Crown Prince. Those who claimed the latter were often scoffed. After all, how many had seen him die at the hands of his father for dishonoring the Agni Kai? There was no doubt the child was long dead. 

Katara, or "Kat" as she was known in the prison, listened with a biased ear, scoffing at the ghost stories of the inmates. She had seen no "phantom" prisoner, or heard the supposed wailing or screaming from the end of the Cooler line. So, along with the stories of the virgin haunting the halls for her lost lover on the full moon, she shuffled the mystery prisoner away, dismissing his existence. 

That was until she and Sokka hatched a plan to investigate the Coolers. They had to find a way out- and the more they could get out of the Boiling Rock, the better. This wasn't just going to be an escape plan- it was a prison break. Months prior, they had arranged to get Katara captured. Sokka had followed behind, her lynch pin to use for her escape along with any allies she might come across. Quickly, she recognized that their mission was settled for success, for when she had arrived, many of their allies were easily identified. Suki, Hakoda, Chey, and a spattering of other allies from across the kingdoms quickly recognized her as she had entered, but her furtive glances and discreet gestures delayed their reactions. Later, after collecting information from the captives, she ascertained that there was a sizable group of allies imprisoned. The handful of friends escaping grew exponentially. 

The escape was quickly morphing into an all out prison break. 

Sokka had arrived a few days later, taking on the role of a new guard. He was the first one to even consider the Coolers, but he needed a closer look. Chey, their resident firebender, who had a tentative grasp on his health, was quickly ruled out for scouting. And then Katara had her epiphany. 

"What if Chey still firebends, but _for_ me?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka's brows snapped together. 

"I'll start a 'fight', and Chey can make it appear that I'm fire bending."

"It would take precise timing."

She had shrugged. "Noone knows I'm a waterbender or that I have allies here, so I could see if one of our friends will fabricate a fight with me."

Sokka had remained hesitant, but after reminding him that it was going to be the easiest way to gain intel, he acquiesced. The insistence of Suki had helped in the matter. And so, the next day, after careful planning and execution, Katara was sent to the Coolers for firebending. Sokka was the one to escort her. 

"The furthest away. Least likely to gain attention." She had whispered softly at him.

And so, she found herself nearest the supposed cell of the Phantom Prisoner.

That thought hadn't crossed her mind until after she had done her cursory exploration of the chamber. The cold was common for her, but she found the clothes provided little protection, and she spent the rest of her time waiting in the cold, curled. About half an hour into her time, she yearned for any sound outside of the hum and whoosh of machinery, and so the tune of one of the songs of her childhood echoed in her head. Slowly, it escaped her, soft and haunting. 

As the last note faded, she allowed herself to fall back into silence. And in the silence, she was surprised by a soft voice that writhed its way through the cracks of her chamber. 

"Please don't stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. There just wasn't a better spot to drop the ending. Sorry! (-.-")


End file.
